Cliché and Cliché
by potatogod14
Summary: A cliché story about a young Asian teenager from Korea. Watch as June encounter just about every single cliché moment in Korean literature. SI story
1. Chapter 1: Interlude

I saw a really cool ability in manhwa called 극지고. It's about high school students that have really weird interesting abilities using the power of vibration. And there's this cool bald and blind guy that uses vibration to see and blow shit up by manipulating vibrations inside an object. He 'stacks' minuscular vibrations on an opponent's body by touch, and activates all of them at a single moment causing his opponent to literally blow up. So I started writing oc characters with said ability and posted stories on a Korean site, but I got bad response. Apparently I suck at the Korean language. It's pretty ironic cause I'm Korean and lived in Korea for 13 years. SO I'm gonna try out English this time, and hope that some people might actually enjoy reading my stories.

This is a SI story, which means that the writer is the main character of the story. I'm also going use some cliché plotlines commonly used in Korean novel's so be prepared to cringe.

Interlude: The Cliché Beginning

21:00, June 3, 2018

June was studying at school when he suddenly felt a strong urge to run away and start screaming like a madman. Which wasn't strange at all, considering the fact that he was an average Korean high school student who studies 15 hours every single day at school. But June thought that his urge was a bit too strong for his liking and rose from his desk and walked out of his classroom for a break. As June mindlessly sipped his barley tea, he thought about his story he had written a week ago. He was quite sad about the negative response he received from his fellow slaves of capitalism at school. "It's too cliché", "Your grammar sucks", "I LIKE BOOBIES", "Dude, get a life", "Are you really Korean? Michelle (foreign English teacher) writes better than you". F#ck those assholes. They don't know what true literature is.

"You're totally right. I completely agree with you. True literature is about dreams and hopes filled with manliness and bromance."

Yep. Muscles, guns and manly friendship is the way how literature should be.

"I read your story while you were sleeping. I was impressed by your incredible writing skills, so I'm going to give you a reward. Rebirth!"

What?

"You're gonna be reborn as your oc character in a different universe! Isn't that amazing! But in order to do that you have to DIE. Can you die for me?"

June suddenly feels a strong pull in his stomach. There was a small hand sticking right through his belly. It was strange. June didn't really feel any pain from it.

"Once you wake up, do try to survive. Dead toys aren't fun playing with."

Darkness starts to creep up from the corners of his eyes. His body thuds on the cold wooden floor. Blood is seeping on the floor. And a few minutes later, a scream from a very surprised teacher erupts in a hallway of a normal Korean high school.


	2. Chapter 2: Average Everyday Conversation

When I woke up, I did what every male Korean high school student would do. I checked whether my precious gold balls where still there. Thankfully, the strange voice that sent me here wasn't a complete asshole. Sighing in relief, I quickly stood up and looked at my surroundings. It looked quite normal. Just a shady alleyway complete with a dumpster and two thugs armed with small pistols. Which was totally normal. Yep, nothing strange happening. Just an average nude Asian hobo surrounded by Caucasian males bearing a double swastika tattoo on their forearms. Which is completely normal and not something a neo-Nazi racist group such as the empire 88 would use.

"Hey, there's a fucking Asian there! Let's put holes in his monkey ass!"

I try the diplomatic approach like a civilized human.

"Hey there fellow slaves of modern society, I come in peace."

"Shut your trap Asian! I like to do my killing in silence."

"Calm down a bit, it is more productive to conserve your energy than to waste it on swearing."

"I said SHUT YOUR TRAP ASIAN!"

Seriously, there's nothing wrong about this situation. Just 3 guys chilling out in an alley with pistols and murderous intents…...

Than a random thug shot a bullet at my head.

Thug 1's POV

I was just chilling out with my friends in a completely unsuspicious dark, damp, smelly alleyway. Then all of the sudden, a nude average looking bald Asian guy with shades appeared from thin air. Now if I was some shitty ABB thug, I might have chocked on my cigar, but I'm a BADASS MUTHER FUKING EMPIRE 88 THUG! So I whipped out my trusty pistol and alerted my friends about the cape. But we quickly realized that this Asian cape was weird. Like crazy-mental-hospital-patient-that-paints-walls-with-shit weird. He didn't faze when I put a barrel on his forehead. He just started speaking in Asian with a perfect poker face. Hell he didn't even look at me once while he spoke! So just like any respectable member of the empire, I shot him in the face.

June's POV

Well, that was interesting. I assumed that my physical capabilities would be at Para human levels, but I really didn't expect the bullet to just ricochet off my forehead.

"Damn. I must be really thick headed"

The thugs started to shoot me with their pistols at a frantic pace.

"What the fuck man! You said he was civilian! He's practically a fucking steel wall!"

"Shut up James! I said he was Asian not civilian you dumbass! I didn't know he was a fucking Brute!"

"Actually I am a civilian"

"Shut up Asian! I'm trying to speak with my partner here!"

As I casually ignored the thugs, I started to really 'see' my surroundings. I wasn't actually seeing things with my eyes. Just like how my oc observed things, I was literally FEELING every single thing in a 1 mile radius through vibration, which was pretty ridiculous to me. I also quickly found out that I could 'see' through certain objects by touching them with my bare skin, which included my own body. My body seemed to instinctively protect itself from bullets by hardening skin and muscle at a single moment. It was a part of a skill set called rokushiki, which is a form of martial arts used by marines in a certain pirate age world which is very interes…

"Hey dude were you fighting here? Cause I just got a report that some naked ABB cape was fighting empire thugs around this alleyway."

A young Hispanic male dressed in latex and steel stepped out of the shadows. He was acting as if he just arrived a moment ago, but I knew he was watching me getting pelted from bullets from the thugs. Speaking of said thugs, they seemed to have escaped unnoticed during my monologue. Strange.

"Nope! I'm just an innocent bystander who just happened to be scantily clad and bald. Anyways, do you know where I can get some clothes without being caught for public nudity?"

"No worries man. I have just the right thing for you."

The (most likely) cape pulled out a very comfy looking latex straightjacket from his backpack, and threw it at my torso. The straightjacket exploded into action, as it constricted my entire body like a latex anaconda. It must have been some alien binding technology, because I could feel the sudden 60 % increase on the gravitational pull on my body.

"Dang, this is a perfect fit! How did you know my size!"

"It's the newest state in the art tinker tech binding armor. It's specially designed to put Brutes like you into submission."

"A brute? Aren't you being a bit rude to someone you were spying on for 5 minutes straight like some crazy love-struck stalker? I find your statement offensive."

I retorted back to him while giving him the finger. And then he just sorta ran off shouting "CODE RED! CODE RED! THE BRUTE ESCAPED THE BINDINGS!" at his phone. I 'looked' back at my body. The nice comfy straightjacket was completely mangled. It was literally shooting sparks all over the place. Damn that was pretty comfy.


	3. Chapter 3: Animal of Adaption

There was a famous proverb in Korea that I liked to recite often.

"Humans are animals of adaption."

I didn't know who said it, but I could feel how true it was. Humans could adapt to anything. All we need is time.

And true to the saying, I managed to adapt to the local universe faster than I liked.

It didn't really take long for me true realize where I was.

I was in Worm, the crazy shithole people in this universe call home.

A world filled where the mentally screwed have superpowers. A world where unfortunate, scantily clad bald Asians are wrongfully accused and arrested for racist terrorism. A world where giant assholes called Endbringers appear out of nowhere and erase entire cities off the globe.

I tried to deny it, tried to convince myself that I was in a less depressing world, like Tokyo Ghoul or Darker Than Black, but in the end, I realized that it was futile to deny.

I just had to accept it. Accept and move on, adapt and survive, fight or die.

So I tried my best to get used to my new home. From pickpocketing to begging, I did everything that my conscious allowed me in order to survive. And in a matter of just 3 weeks, I managed to set myself a somewhat stable life.

I managed to get myself a job, working as a clerk at a book store located at the edge of ABB territory. Despite the fact that the owner was most likely ABB, he was nice enough to give a job to some homeless guy with no background. He even let me sleep inside an empty storage room, which I am eternally grateful for.

So I guess I can say that I adapted to Worm pretty well. And despite the constant danger of death-by-Giant-Assholes, I could sleep, eat, and read books in a semi-safe place.

I was content with my current situation.

But it all changed when I discovered another depressing fact about this world.

There was no anime in this world.

I can't explain the sorrow I felt when I realized that I wouldn't be able to watch all my favorite series. Dxd, Konsuba, Tokyo Ghoul, Hellsing, Hajime no Ippo, Tenchi Muyo. And the most incredible, man-made miracle on earth, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

But I still think that this is better than the hell on Earth called Korea.

Despite the fact that I'm living in it, I don't know anything about Worm.

I know some names and symbols about some major figures in the Worm universe, but I never read Worm before. I've only skimmed a few pages and read a summary about it, and never took the time to actually learn about Worm.

So in order to not sound like a bimbo who lived under a rock, I read about the history of Worm and everything I could find about cape abilities.

Apparently people could gain cape powers through a traumatic experience, which causes a neurotic change inside the brain, bestowing power to escape said experience.

But I think that there is something more to it, because I've found something very interesting while I was beating up some random cape.

Random Cape POV

I was just going through my normal routine, go inside one of our shops, extort from them, leave, and visit the next shops. I didn't even have punch anyone, just showing off my rock fists was enough. But then, some bald Asian dude with shades strode up to me. The cold lifeless look on his face made me feel a bit uncomfortable. So like any respectable thug would do, I threatened him.

"Do you know who you are looking at baldy? I'm Stonehard, mutherfucker. Anyone who gets in Stonehard's way gets a personal date with his stone hard fists. So move your puny Asian ass away before I break your fucking skull."

The fucker still wasn't moving. He didn't even flinch when I showed him my stone hard fists. He just kept looking at me with the same unnerving stare, and it felt as if he was burning a hole in my face with it.

So, once again, just like any honorable thug would do, I hit him hard with my stone hard fists.

And boy, did that hurt.

June's POV

It didn't hurt when I was hit on my face. In fact, I didn't even feel anything. But I could hear a sudden large CRACK from the thug's fist when he hit me. I didn't feel a single ounce of pity towards the idiot, but I was shocked by something I felt inside his body, or more specifically, his brain.

There was a shard lodged inside his frontal brain.


End file.
